Vivre , estce que c'est prouver qu'on vit ?
by exocnes
Summary: Chapitre 8 en ligne ! rnun sortie et trois entrées ! venez voir ca ! rewiew please !
1. Default Chapter

Vivre , est-ce que c'est prouver

Qu'on vit ?

Les écritures en italiques ce sont ce que pense Kai .

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle .

Il fait noir .On entend juste quelqu'un courrir et des halètements .

Tout à coup , on entend un crissement de pneu .La voiture doit rouler à 200 km heure à peu près . Le garçon ne courait plus , il sprintait !

Le garçon tomba par-terre , sûrement d'épuisement .

On entend la voiture s'arrêter . Deux hommes costauds , sûrement des hommes de mains , prirent le garçon .

Tout à coup , une lumière rouge sortit d'on ne sait où et les deux hommes s'en allèrent effrayer dans la voiture qui démarra le plus vite qu'elle put.Et le jeune garçon marcha , direction chez lui .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kai rentra , c'est un garcon aux cheveux bleu clair devant et bleux foncé derrière . Il est grand , musclé , un regard ne permettent d'y voir aucune expression , des avants bras auxquels personne à part un fous ne voudra avoir a combattre . Un pantalon soutenu par une ceinture , des baskets , une échrpe et des triangles bleux bleux sur ses joues .

Ca faisait la deuxème fois . Il en avait marre . 2h 30 du matin .

_Ca va , 2h30 , comme d'hab ._

Il s'en alla se coucher pour un sommeil sans rêve .Le beaux ténébreux se réveilla ! 4h30 .

_C'est l'heure ._

Il se leva , prit un café .

_Deux fois en trois jours ._

Il s'inquiétait , avant ca lui arrivait , toujours la nuit , mais que deux fois en une semaine alors que maintenant c'est 2 fois tous les trois jours .Déjà qu'avant il était épuisé alors maintenant ...

Un bruit fut entendu .Cétait Ray , il se levait toujours vers 7 h 30 .

_Quoi ? Déjà 7 h 30 !_

-Salut ! Bien dormi ? demanda un jeune chinois tout ensommeilllé .

Kai ne répondit rien , il nerépondait plus depuis bien longtemps aux ,questions de ce genre , ils les troubvaient stupides .

Ray avait l'habitude quand Kai répondrait à ca , ca voudrait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

Kai , lui , s'en foutait . On entendit Max se levait .Puis un énorme bruit baillement , c'était Tyson ! Qui ne saurait pas que c'était lui !

Ding ! Dong !

Ray alla ouvrir .

-Bonjour , entrez !!

C'était Mr DIckenson , suivit d'une jeune fille .

-Bonjour les BladeBreakers ! dit lr fondateur du Beyblade . Je viens vous annonces de différentes choses : il y a un tournoi en Russie .

_Non ! pitié , déjà qu'ici je suis toujours obliger de courir ....._

_Faudra-t'il que je cour comme ca toute ma vie ??_

_Mais bon , un HIwatari ne dois jamais s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Tel était léducatio que j'avais retenu de mon enfance , ne j'amais s'apitoyer sur sort et ni ressentir et montrer ses sentiments ._

-Et une nouvelle règle a était établie .Il y aura 4 roiun au lieu de 3 .

-Ben , c'est bien un round chacun !! dit Tyson .

-Mais non ! Dans la rège il faut toujours un remplancant sinon l'équipe en question est disqualifié .

-Merci , Kai , continua Mr Dickenson . Et donc j'ai cherché et chercheé un ou unenouvelle équipière ! Et j'en ai trouvé une !

-Une fille ! Dit le japonais .

-Et alors qu'est-ce que t'as contre les girls ? dit la jeune fille .

-Rien !

-Alors pourquoi Mr s'est Plaint ?

- ...

- Elle s'appelle Violaine Strilini .

Violaine se montra aux autres .

C'est une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs longs jusqu'aux hanches , portant un thee-shirt avec des évriture de l'ancien temps , une jupes , des chaussettes rythmiques et des chaussures simples .

_Pfff ! Encore quelqu'un en plus dans l'équipe !_

-Où est ma chambre ?

- Au fond à droite !

-Mer...

- Ehhhh ! J e comprends pourquoi il y avait une pièce en plus dans cette maison .Mais elle ne va servir à grands choses vu qu'on part après demain !! remarqua Ray.

- Oui , mais au début je croyais le tournois se déroulerais ici . Dit le vieil homme .Bon , je m'en vais . Aurevoir !

-Bon , allez , je me présente !:

Je m'appelle Violaine . Je suis Autrichienne .J e joue au beybade et je possède un spectre : Elfisty : un elfe guerrier .Et j'ai 15 ans .

- A moi , je m'appelle Ray.Je suis chinois . Je joue au beyblade et je possède aussi un spectre : Driger : un tigre . J'ai 15 ans .

-Salut ! Moi c'est Tyson , je suis japonais , je suis un beybladeur professionel et j'ai bien sur un spectyre : Dragoon : un Dragon .J'ai 14 ans .

-Hello ! My name is Max , I am American , je suis un pro de beyblade et j'ai un spectre : Draciel : une tortue .Jai 14 ans .

Kai , lui , se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre . Il a toujours detestait les présentations .

-Et lui , c'est ?

-Kai , l'homme le plus bavard du monde !

- Oh ! Arrête Tyson ! Dit Ray , Il s'appelle Kai , il a 16 ans , c'est aussi un beybladeur , , il a un spectre : Dranzer : un phoenix .

Kai était dans sa chambre . C e soi , il ne sortirait pazs . Il ne veut pas risqué de ressortir son spectre de sa toupie et de se le faire enlver ainsi que lui .

_J'en ai marre !_

Il regarda sa chambre .

_Encore une ._

Ca faisait sa 15 ème chambre . Il n'avait pas vraiment de chambre à lui . Chez lui , il avait une chambre et 7 cellules et les autres c'était les maisons que le président de Beyblade leurs avait prête pendant les tournois .

Et en plus après-demain , on part pour la Russie .

Mon pays natal .Mon pays merdique .

J'espère que jusqu'à après ddemain ca se passera bien .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SUITE / chapitre 2 : ?? ( je vous le dirais pas

na !)

C 't ma première fanfic , rewiews please ! Pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et si je dois arrêtez !

Merc à Leen de m'avoir aidé à mettre la fanfic etc.......


	2. chapitre 2 : weekend mouvementé

Vivre , est-ce que c'est prouver

Qu'on vit ?

Les écritures en italiques ce sont ce que pense Kai .

Chapitre 2 : Un week-end mouvementé .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, kai se réveilla . Il est certains que le week-end aller être terriblement agacant .Il était 4h30 , il se massa la tête .

_'' Toujours le même cauchemar ''_

Depuis un certins temps , je dirais même depuis longtemps , il fait des cauchemars étranges .

Il se lève .Il entendit les autres ronflait . Il n'amait pas entendre les ronflements mais ca le rassurait que les autres dormaient .

_'' Bon , que s'est il passé hier ?_

_Ah , oui ! Mr . Dickenson est venu et il nous a anoncé que les tournois avaient une nouvelle règle , au lieu de 3 rounds , il y en a 4 et donc il faut un joueur en plus dans l'éqipe , et un fille est venu .Violaine je crois ?Oui , et le tournois se passerais ou ?.... Ah , oui en Russie . Bref , ma vie est un enfer , mais un hiwatari ne doit pas s'apitoyer sur son sort .''_

Il ne veut pas de nouveau dans l 'équipe et non plus d'aller en Russie .Mais il est obligé d'y aller , en tout cas ce qu'il sait , c'est que cette fois - ci , il ne s'en sotira peut-être pas .

Il alla dans la cuisine boire un café .Violaine est là .

V -salut !!!!!!!! ca gaz ? moi ca pétille .

K- ...

V-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être bavard .Tu vas voir un jour on va être ami .En tout cas avant qu'on aille dans le super pays qu'est la Russie , on va s'éclater !!

J'ai une idée , je vais préparer un programme !!!!!

_''Cette fille , elle croit qu'elle va devenir une .... une amie ? J'en ai eu une et elle est morte .Et d'ailleurs , j'essaye d'enlever ce souvenir de ma mémoire , c'est la fille la plus bête que je n'ai jamais vue ! ''_

10 h 47 , Rey se leva aini que Tyson , et Max .

_''Tiens, c'est exeptionnel , Les trois selèvent en même temps !!! Félicitations , Tyson !!!''_

R - Salut Kai , elle est où Violaine ?

V- Chuis là !

M, T , R - salut !!

V- J'ai préparé un programme surprise ! Mais que pour samedi ! because Mr.Dickenson m'a appelé sur le portable et m'a dit qu'à cause du décalage horaire et ben , on doit partir demain matin !!!

R - Ok !!

V - Bon , tout d'abord ca vous dirait : des spagetthies bolognaise ?

T - Ouais !

V - Alors vous , vous mettez la table et la cuisine c'est moi qui l'a fait . Allez .

Tout le monde se mirent à leur boulot tout le monde sauf Kai . Le beaux ténébreux s'en alla dans sa chambre . Il préféré attendre que les autres ait fini de faire tant de bruit . Il déteste le bruit , voilà pour quoi .

Pendant ce temps .

V - Ca y est ! A table !

Il manque une assiette , un couvert , une fourchette , une serviette de table , et un verre ! Vous êtes vraiment nul ! Vous savez même pas comptez !

R - Si mais Kai ne mange pas le matin et le midi .

V - Ah , ok désolée !

A table !

Lui , kai s'entraînait dans sa chambre . Kenny était partit .Il s'était disputé avzec Tyson qui disait que ses diagnostic était faut !

Lui , kai , était plutôt content qu'il se soit en aller ! Comme Kenny arrêtra de le harceler en cachette en disant : Vas-y dis moi comment t'atteind se nombre vitesse de rotation incalculabe et cete foce qua ton spectre ! Je le dirais a personne !

Mais il savait que Kenny disait tous a Tyson est comme ca , Tyson essayerait bien qu'il n'y arriverait jamas , pas parce qu'il est faineant , mais pour autre chose ...

Kai sortit de sa chambre .

_'' Je vais évaluer le niveau da la fille dans un duel ! ''_

V: Tiens , viens on va faire du volley !

K : je veux voir ton niveau !Un combat contre moi .

V - Ok , si tu perds , tu viens jouer sinon ...

K - je ne viendrais pas jouer .

Ils se dirigèrent dans le beystadium du jardin . Ils préparèrent leurs toupie .

T - 3, 2, 1 HIPER VITESSE !!!!!!!!!!

Ils lancèrent leur toupie .

_'' Je vais éviter ses attaques et je vais l'agacer jusqu'a qu'elle sorte son spectre ''_

V -Arrête d'éviter mes attaques et joue !Sinon c'est pas amusant !

Ok , ATTAQUE!!!!!

_'' Oui ! ''_

Un spectre sortit de la toupie . Un elfe guerrier comme elle l'avait dit en se présentant .

_'' Diagnostic : rotation moyenne ._

_force plus puissante que les autres ._

_spectre identique . '' _

Kai sourit . Violaine n'aimait pas ca . Dans la télévision , elle avait vu le sourire sadique que faisait Kai .Ca voulait qu'il aller passait au coup de grâce .

K - Ejecte là .

Un seul mot et la toupie fonca sur la toupie de l'adversaire et l'ejecxta .

R - c'eest pas possible .Elle avait activer son spectre ! Et pas toi !

K - Violaine t'es du niveau plus elevé que les autres.Mais pas plus grand que moi

V - Pfff! Bon , alors ce soir on va en boite . Et tout le mond va y aller .

En disant ca elle regarda Kai .

K - Faites comme vous voulais mais je n'irais pas en boîte .

V - Ah ! et puis on a moins de 18 ans !

R - que t'es bête !

V - c'est pas ca mais là d'ou je viens , on peut aller en boite a partir de 16 .Ah et puis de toute facon vous n'auriez pas pu venir vous . Kai et moi oui mais pas vous . Alors , plan B Soirée film d'horreur : Freddy 7 et The ring version japonaise !

T - non !!!

V- t'as la trouille ?

T - Non !!!

V - Hou le peureux !

T - Bon ok !

Pendant tout la soirée , Rei Max et Tyson s'était cache derrière leur coussin .

Et kai et Violaine regardait le film en mangeant du pop-cron .

Ala fin du dernier film d'horreur Violaine c'était endormis sur l'épaule de kai .

_'' POurquoi ca tombe toujours sur moi !je vais la laisser sur le canapé . Chuis pas Dieux !''_

Il'a posa sur le canapé . Et alla se coucher .

_'' Pendant quelques temps je n'irait pas dormir dans la nuit. ''_

10min plus tard.

V- quoi ? je croyais qu'il allait me recoucher . J'y arriverai il va devenir un ami . Je l'ai promis a mr. dickenson pour pas qu'il retombe chez son grand-père.

et elle alla se coucher .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La suite dans le chapitre 3 !

Merci à leen, , a Draya Felton et ç Chibi-Taya-Brian pour leur encrouagements !!

Au faite Leen , tu vois je maltraite pas trop Tyson !!!


	3. chapitre 3 :Arrivée en Russie

Vivre , est-ce que c'est prouver

Qu'on vit ?

Les écritures en italiques ce sont ce que pense Kai .

Merci à Leenaren : Ca va Ty ne souffre pas trop . J'ai déjà vu pire ! Allez Kai ! Je veux savoir ton secret !

Réponse : Je maltraite pas Tyson , pour l'instant ! Et pour le secret de Kai , patientez sera la clé de la vérité ! (on dirait un oracle qui parle ! )

Merci à Chibi-Tala-Brian : Vwaw Ch'est vraiment chuper , comme le précédent chapitre - Bref , continue comme ça , z'adore - Chibi .

Réponse : J'essaye de faire de mon mieux , je suis heureuse que ça te plait .

J'ai aussi remarqué que c'était tou,jours les mêmes qui m'envoyer des REWIEWS , allez envoyez moi plein de rewiews , rien que pour savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est négatif .Pour m'en envoyer c'est en bas de la page à gauche : Submit Rewiews .

Bon allez , je dois vous emmerdez à papoter . J'envoie la suite !

Chapitre 3 :Arrivée en Russie .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Violaine se réveille .Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner . Elle vue Kai .

V-Salut ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

K- ...

V -Quoi ! déjà 8 h 30 , on part à 10h ! Je vais réveiller les autres .

Elle entra dans la chambre de Ray .

Il était torse-nu , il dormait paisiblement . Il avait une jambe sur la couverture et l'autre sous .

V- Ray , c'est l'heure on va partir en Russie .

R – mmmmmmm !!!!

V- Hou Hou !!! Je suis là , arrête de dormir !

Ray se réveilla en sursaut . On aurait dit qui avait vu un fantôme .

R- Purée , tu m'a fait peur !!

V – Excuse-moi !!! Mais comme on part dans 1h30 , je voulais vous réveiller .

R – Dans 1h30 ! Purée , faut que je me prépare j'ai même pas fait ma valise !

2eme cible : Max .

Elle entra dans la chambre .Max dormait part terre . A vrai dire , on aurait dit qu'il était tomber du lit !

Il portait un pyjama bleu avec des nounours dessus .

V – Bonjour Max , il y a des pancakes et plein d'autres bonne choses dans la cuisine rien que pour toi !

M- C'est vrai ?

Max se releva et parti vers la cuisine .

M- Mais , il y a rien menteuse !

V – oui , bon , allez dépêche toi on va partir dans 1 heure .

Elle alla dans la chambre de Tyson .

La chambre était en bordel . On entendait Tyson ronflait . Il est sur le ventre .Il avait la bouche ouvert et de la bave sortait .

V- Coucou , Tyson , c'est l'heure !

T- Grand-père laisse-moi tranquille , on est lundi . On est lundi ? Purée je suis en retard , on part en Russie !!!!!!!!

Tyson se leva plus vite qu'une flèche et s'en alla dans la salle de bains .

1heure plus tard ils étaient dans l'avion .Mise à part que Tyson avait le mal de l'air , que Max était tombé amoureux de l'hôtesse de l'air et que Ray était au tel avec Mariah , le voyage s'était bien passe .

V- On est arrivé !

R – Oui , il faut que je raccroche , on est arrivé je te rappelle plus tard , allez bisous , . Eh , les gars ....

V- Et la fille !

R- Oui , je vous conseille , de mettre un pull . Il a pas l'air de faire chaud !

Celui qui était le plus content d'être arrivé en Russie était Tyson ( Je vous rappelle qu'il a le mal de l'air ).

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent , une foule de fans arrivèrent .En faite , plus de la majorité des fans se jetaient sur kai .

T- Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui attire les fans ?

M- Pour ça , il faudrait que t'aille lui demander .

Après 10 minutes de séances d'autographes , à part Kai qui , lui , refusait catégoriquement de faire des autographes .

T – Pfffff ! Kai à plein de fans et il leur donne même pas un seul autographes !

Mr Dickenson les attendaient . Il portait toujours le même chapeau et le mme costard , on en était à se demandait s'il se changeait quelque fois .

D- Bonjour , les BladesBreakers .Bienvenu en Russie ! IL fait très froid , alors je vous recommande de ne porter que des habits lourds !!!

V – Ok ! Mr .... Mais il y a un tout petit problème !

D – lequel ?

V – nous ne savons pas parler Russe !

D- Ah oui !! J'avais oublier de vous préciser , Kai sera votre traducteur ! Vu q'il s'est parlé Russe .

Tous les BladesBreakers posèrent leur regard sur Kai .Kai détestait ça .Après deux , trois minutes a avoir fixer Kai , Mr Dickenson se décida à parler !

D- Bn , il y a une voiture rouge qui vous attend devant la gare , un chaufeur vous amènera à votre villa ! Je dois partir , car j'ai une conférence de presse . C'est dur d'être le président du Beyblade .

Les autres prirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortit .Violaine courue vite en dehors de l'aéroport .Elle s'en doutait une limousine noir attendait devant .

Comme d'habitude Kai fut le dernier à sortir , il s'apprêta à regarder devant lui lorsque Violaine mit ses mains sur ses yeux .

K- Mais arrête !!!!

V- Comme c'est ton pays natal . Je veux te faire attendre avant que tu puisse revoir ta merveilleuse ville !

K- Je ne joue pas à ce genre d'enfantillage .

V-Ben , faudra que tu t'y fasse , avec moi dans l'équipe .

_C'est pas vrai .Mais pourquoi elle me met ses mains devant mon visage , qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ?_

Kai reprit sa respiration et enleva les mains de Violaine .

Tout-à-coup , il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas avoir en lever les mains de sa coéquipière . Il vu la limousine noire . Il l'a détesté . Quatres hommes de mains , très musclés , sortirent de la limousine , et on entendit une voix sortirent de la voiture :

ATTRAPEZ-LE !!!!!!!

Dès que ces trois mots arrivèrent à l'oreille de Kai , il couru le plus vite possible vers le marché .Il y avait tellement de monde que les gardes ne le retrouveraient pas.

VITE , IL S'ENFUIT , NE LE LAISSEZ PAS S'ECHAPPER !

V- allez , occupez vous d'un garde chacun !

Tyson avait du mal à se battre contre le garde , alors il choisit d 'utiliser la manière beyblade .

T- Dragoon : Tempête !!!!

Un dragon sortit de la toupie de Tyson et se dirigea vers le garde . Celui-ci s'en alla en courant dans la limousine .

R- Tyson a raison sortez vos toupie !!!

Après 10 minutes de combats contre des home dix fois plus lourd qu'eux les BladesBreakers réussirent à les faire fuires .

V - bon ! Allons chercher Kai ! J'attends des explications venant de lui !

A l'aide du chauffeur , ils retrouvèrent Kai .Il se combattait contre 2 hommes de mains. (Attention , c'est la fanficeuse qui parle : Vous avez déjà joué à Tekken ? Si oui , vous voyez les figures de combats de personnages , Kai faisait les mêmes !)Et tout comme Tyson , il se décida à utiliser Dranzer .

K- Dranzer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO !!!

En une seconde , les hommes de mains s'enfuyèrent .

Kai se retourna vers les BladesBreakers . IL était abîmé de partout .Son nez était en sang .Il boîtait (vous allez rire en même tant que j'était en train d'écrire ce passage , il y avait de la musique classique qui fait pleurer !)

On voyait une tache sombre qui s'agrandissait sur son torse .Kai tremblait . Il les regarda et tomba évanouit .

V- vite !!!!!!!!

Ils prenèrent le corps de Kai et le mettèrent dans la voiture .

V- Il n'y a pas assez de place .Tenez , voici la carte de la ville et 65 € .Vous appelez un taxi et vous dîtes : villa sous les roseaux .

T- ET pourquoi ça serait nous qui devrions marcher !

V- Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire marcher une fille !

Et sur ces mots elle rentra dans la voiture (par chance le contrôleuse était français ) et lui d'aller au urgences .

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent aux urgences , des hommes sortirent prirent le corps et l'amenèrent là-bas .

2 heures plus-tard . un docteur arriva .

D- Bonjour , je suis le docteur Malcovitch , Kai Hiwatari est mon patient . Nous l'avons soigné .Mais il est encore très faible . Voulez- vous qu'il rentre chez lui ou que nous le gardions ?

V- (elle pensait dans sa tête ) Bon , si je le laisse ici , il pourra se reposer et a la maison aussi mais si je le laisse à l'hôpital , son grand-père pourra allez le chercher !

V- Il va venir chez moi .

D- Ok .L'ambulance , vous serez dedans , vas vous déposez chez vous .

10 minutes plus tard , l'ambulance le déposèrent chez les BladesBreakers .

T- C'est normal qu'il soit pale ?

V- Oui , il est faible alors il faudra pas l'embêter n'est pas ?

T – OUI !

V- Bon , on va mangez .Je laisse sa porte ouvert pour qu'on puisse l'entendre s'il se réveille .

R- je vais faire des suchis !

T- Oki !

Après que les beybladeurs est finis de manger , ils débarrassèrent la table. Kai sortit de sa chambre et se prit un verre d'eau .

V- Non Kai , tu dois rester au lit, tu nous dis ce que tu veux et on te l'apportera .

K- C'est bon , je ne suis pas un bébé ! je sais ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi .

Tyson arriva et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule pour lui dire bonjour .Il s'agenouilla et se massa l'épaule .

T- Désolé , je voulais pas !

V- Tu vois que j'ai raison , allez ,va te reposer .

Kai n'obéit pas .Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé .Puis 5 min plus tard , il s'endormit .Les autres allèrent se coucher .

Violaine s'en alla dans sa chambre et donna un coup de poing contre le mur .

V- JE VAIS MASSACRER VOLTAIRE HIWATARI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapitre 4 .

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu . la prochaine j'essayerais de faire plus long , sur mon cahier ça prend des tonnes de pages et la .... Peut-être que j'écris gros !

Merci et rewiewer please !!!!!!!!!! (même si c'est négatif ! je m'améliorerais !)

Votre fanficeuse : Exocnes .


	4. chapitre 4 : Essaie d'enlèvement

Vivre , est-ce que c'est prouver

Qu'on vit ?

Les écritures en italiques ce sont ce que pense Kai .

J'ai quelque chose à vous demander , comment faire pour recevoir des rewiews anonymes ? si vous savez , envoyez moi un e-mail sur : 

Merci à Leenaren : Bah oui , on est tjs les mm à rewiewer . Mais conseille , accepte les rewiews anonymes ce serait mieux . Puis si c'est les mm , c'est que t'as ton public !

Même quest que d'ab : c'est quoi ton secret ? TT-TT.

Réponse :Merci !!!!! mais comment on fait pour recevoir des rewiews anonymes !

Et pour le secret mm chose : patience .

Merci à Bloody Queen : Cool ! J'ai pas eu l'occasion de rewiewer avant et je le regrette ! C'est bon comme début faut que tu continues !!En plus je le sens bien le KaiViolaine !Donc suite ! J'aime beaucoup !

Réponse : merci !!

Il est où ChibiTala-Brian ?????

allez envoyez moi plein de rewiews , rien que pour savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est négatif .Pour m'en envoyer c'est en bas de la page à gauche : Submit Rewiews .

Bon allez , je dois vous emmerdez à papoter . J'envoie la suite !

Chapitre Essaie d'enlèvement 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain , Violaine se réveilla . Elle s'était calmée par rapport à hier soir . Mais le mur en garde des marques .

V- 9 heures ! Déjà ! Je vais voir si Kai va bien , avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé hier.

Elle sortit de sa chambre . Personne n'était réveillé car Violaine entendait des ronflements venant des trois garçons . Elle entra dans la chambre de Kai . Les murs était tapissés en bleu ainsi que les couvertures du lit .Il y avait une télé , des meubles une armoires et une salle de bain .Le beau ténébreux tremblait et se tortillait sous sa couverture . Et il murmurait :

K – Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Violaine prit vite un gant de toilette , l'essora et posa le gant de toilette sur le front du ''malade''. Tout à coup , il se calma . Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui .

V- Je vais vraiment massacrer ce Voltaire ! Et toi ...

Elle se tourna vers Kai qui dormait .

V- tu me devras des explications .

Elle ressorti de la chambre La jeune fille s'assit sur le canapé et regarda un film .Les garçons se levèrent peu après .

M , T , R – Salut ! Comment va Kai ?

V-Salut , il dort .Alors on ne doit pas faire de bruits .

T- Quoi ?!? Lui , il ne se gêne pas pour nous réveiller quand on dort , alors , je ne vois pas pourquoi nous on se gênerais .

V- T'as vu comment il s'est fait taper ? Si tu veux je peux le faire sur toi .

T- Pffffff !

L'après midi se passa assez bien . En faite , elle avait été assez ennuyeuse pour les 4 Bladebreakers qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de regarder la télé .

Tu crois pas qu'on devrait le réveiller , ça 5 heures qu'il dort , avec la nuit ?

V- D'habitude , il ne dort que pendant 2 heures , aujourd'hui , ça va rattraper tout son manque de sommeil !

R- Si c'est toi qui le dit .

Pour s'assurer que Kai aller bien , la beybladeuse rentra encore dans la chambre de Kai .Il dormait profondément .

V- Ne le regarde pas . Tu vas tomber amoureuse ... Oh et puis zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que veux dire ses marques ! Bon , allez , il va bien . Je vais faire les coures , il y a plus rien dans le frigo .

Sur ces mots , elle alla dans la cuisine , prit un bout de papier aec un stylos .

V- Les garçon , vous pouvez venir ?

T- Oui , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

V- Il y a que le frigo est vide , donc je vais aller faire les courses .Dites moi ce

Que vous voulez en matière de nourritures .

T -Il manque : des gâteaux apéritifs , chips , frites , poulets , pizza ....

R- C'est bon Tyson , je vais traduire pour lui ! Tyson veut des repas gras . Toi , Max , il te manque quelque chose ? Moi , il ne me manque rien .

M- Moi , euh ..... il me manque des bonbecs !

V- Okays , j'y vais .

R- On vient avec toi , comme ça on sera sur que tu n'a rien oublier .

V- Et Kai ?

T – On lui laisse un mot .Quand on dormait et qu'il partait , il nous laissez un mot .

V- Bon .

Elle prit vite un bout de papier et elle écrivit un mot .

Salut Kai !

Bien dormit ?? On est partit faire des courses , on revient dans une heure . Sachant qu'il était 10 heures quand on est partit . Allez , ,

Les bladesbreakers .

2heures plus tard , ils sortirent du supermarché . Tyson fou furieux sorti du supermarché en premier.

T-C'est la dernière fois que je viens aux courses avec vous !

R- Mais Tyson c'est pas notre faute si t'a renverser accidentellement les œufs et que tu t'es gammélé avec le caddie devant tout le monde .

V- Oh , c'est bon ! Vous avez vu la honte qu'on s'est prit .On aurait dit qu'on était jamais allé dans un supermarché auparavant ! En plus , il faut qu'on se grouille de rentrer . Because , Kai va se poser des questions .

Elle était énervé et elle commença à courir et rentra dans quelqu'un .

V- Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?

? - C'est plutôt vous qui devriez faire attention !

V- T u serais pas par hasard , Tala des Demolition Boys ?

TA - Non , je suis un chien loup ! Pourquoi ?

V- Oh rien , c'est juste que ça fait du bien de connaître se ennemis .

TA – Comment va Kai ?

V- Pourquoi ça t'intéresserait ?

TA – De toutes façons , ce soir il serra chez nous . Ca vous apprendra de le laissez tout seul , chez vous !

V- Comment vous avez su ? Punaise !!!

Elle commença a courir mais Tala se mit devant eux .

TA-Vous ne passerez pas !

V-Laisse-nous passer !

Violaine lui donna un de ces coup de poing , qu'il aurait du mal à oublier . Les BladesBreakers en profitèrent pour s'échapper . Violaine vue la porte . Elle a été forcé . Elle rentra et vit des traces de sang par terres et des vases cassés .Elle entendit des cris .

V-J'arrive , Je suis là, !!!!

Elle entra dans la chambre .Tout était fracassé . Les armoires était tombés , le lit renversé , les vases par terres . Brian et Spencer était debout , en train de frapper Kai , qui était dans un coin de la pièce . Il y avait des traces de sang par terre . Le sang de Kai .

V-Laissez-le tranquille !

S- Non ! On doit l'amener quelque part .

V-Il est très bien ici .

B- Des personne trouvent qu'il sera mieux là-bas .

V-Il est trop faible ! Vous allez le tuer !

B- T'inquiè – (Kai lui coupa la parole )

K- Je ... Je vais .. Je vais bien .

Kai se releva , il avait du mal à marché et il était tout ensanglanté .

V-Kai assied toi ! Et vous , vous allez partir sinon j'appelle la police pour effraction dans un domicile et j'en passe et des meilleures .

S- Allez , viens Bryan on s'en va .

Et ils se retournèrent devant Kai .

S – Et toi , on t'aura ... on t'aura .

Et ils s'en allèrent . Violaine se précipita vers Kai qui tomba à genoux .

V -Ca va ? Viens , je vais te soigner .

Kai ne parlait pas .Il ne pouvait rien faire .

_Si elle était pas arrivé , j'aurais été obliger d'obéir , je dois le reconnaître . _

V-OH Oh ! t'es là ?

Vilaine se leva . Elle remit le lit en place et elle aida Kai à le mettre sur son lit .

V-Je reviens .

Elle sorta de la chambre . Ray , Tyson , Max se ruèrent vers elle .Elle leur avait interdit de rentrer dans la chambres de kai .

R- Alors il va bien ? Il est conscient ?

V- Il va bien , il faut que je le soigne et il est conscient mais trop faible pour bouger et parler .D'ailleurs , il faut que je téléphone à Mr Dickenson , il faut que je lui dise ce qui vient de se passer .

Elle prit son téléphone portable et elle lui téléphona .

D- Allô ?

V C'est Violaine .

D- Oui , qu'avez vous ?

V – Kai a de gros problèmes .

D- Lesquels ?

Son grand-pères à l'air de vouloir absolument que son petit fils rentre chez lui . Spencer et Bryan sont arrivé ont forcé la porte et l'ont tapé .

CD- a Ok , je veux que vous le surveiller , que vous soyez toujours avec lui , qu'il ne soit jamais seul . Je Veux que Vous , Tyson , Max et Ray le surveillez 24 heures sur 24 .

Entendus .

D- Je dois vous quitter . Aurevoir .

V- Aurevoir M R .

Vilaine raccrocha . Elle prit une boite à pharmacie .Elle rentra dans la chaùbre de Kai . Il était toujours allongé , i regardait le plafond .

V- Zallez , je vais tte soigner .

Elle sortit des produits et commenca à lui soigner son visage . Dès qu'elle le touchaa , il frmit .

V- Quest-ce qu'il y a ?

K- ...

V- Répond s !

Elle recommenca à soigner Kai , malrgé les frémissements de celui-ci . Quand ele eu fini de soigner son visage ...

V- Ellez , enlèveton tee-shirt v !

Kai la regarda avec des yeux ronds .

_Qu'est ce qu'ella ? Elle rêve ou quoi ?_

V- Allez ! Faut te soigner !

_Mais , elle est folle ?!?_

V- Je vais devoir le faire par la force .

Sur ces :oits , Kai poussa du lit , mais toomba par terre . Il était encore trop faibke .

V- Allez , ; fais ce que je te dis !

K Mais 0.. Mai t'es folle ! Je vais ... Je vaéis me soigner tout seul .

V- c'est ca , tu vas te soigner ausqsi bien que tu sais marche r.

Elle s'en alla .Quand elle arriva dans ka cuisine , Ray préparait à manger , Tyson mettait la téable et Max faisait le ménage .

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

R- Ben , comme ca fazit deux heures que tu t'occupes de Kai , o a décider de prendre les choses en main .

C'et gentil .

R- Derien .

Tout à coup , elle remarqué que Ray était bien sympas .Mais elle était déjà amoureuse de quelq'un .

V – Tyson , met des couverts et une assiette en plus .

T- POurQUOI ? Il y a un invité ?

V- Non ! Kai va mangher .

M – Tsss ! Il ne mange que le soir .

V- Tinquiète pas . D'ailleurs , je vais attendre qu'il s'endorme pour pouvoir l'attacher au lit , et pour le soigner .

T- Il va te tuer ! Rje voudrais pas être à ta place !

V – J'en suis conscient .

K- Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ca ! C'est raté !

V- Bon ben . t'es là , allez on va mangez .

Kai s'appreta à rentrer dans sa chambre lorsque vilaine l'amena dans la cuisne .

V- J'ai dit à table !

K- J e ne mange pas le midi !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec moi ! Je déteste qu'on s'occupe de moi !_

_Je me vengerais demain ! Comme le tournoi commence dans 3 jours demain , entrainement intensif ._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

C'est finis !

Ben , merci d'avoir lu ma fic et je vais encore vous embêter avec ca : laissez moi des rewiew s !!

Votre fanficeuse dévoué : Exocnes .


	5. Jour J2 et J3 retrouvailles

Vivre , est-ce que c'est prouver

Qu'on vit ?

Les écritures en italiques ce sont ce que pense Kai .

J'ai quelque chose à vous demander , comment faire pour recevoir des rewiews anonymes ? si vous savez , envoyez moi un e-mail sur : 

Bloddy Queen :

Je me bouge car il est 10h donc la rewiew sera courte !

Bon chap comme dab mais t'aurais du le relire : y a beaucoup de fautes de frappes ! Et puis pourquoi tu les fais méchants les Démolitions ? C'est les meilleurs , je les adore moi ! Surtout Tala Bref la suite et met du yaoi si tu peux c'est trop bien ! Même si ton ViolaineKai est pas mal non plus ...

_Merci , tu sais pour les fautes de frappes j'ai sûrement dû mal relire , et j'espère que cette suite te conviendras en matière de fautes de frappes !_

_J'ai fais les Démolitions Boys en méchant car c'est l'équipe donc le manager est Voltaire ! Mais je les adore ! C'est mon équipe préférée !_

_Mais je ne mettrais pas de yaoi , je l'ai même dit à Leenaren , je n'aime pas les yaoi , en plus maintenant il n'y a presque que ça . Merci !_

_Exocnes ._

Sinon , toujours la même chose , rewiewer , et au faite , je n'ai eu qu'un seul rewiews , vous aimez de moins en moins ? Dîtes-moi pourquoi !!!!!

Allez , bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 5 jour J-3 et J-2 .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

V- Allez Kai ! Viens manger avec nous .

Cela faisait 1 heure que Violaine essayer de faire manger Kai .Elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver . Cependant , elle ne voulait pas lui crier dessus , parce que d'une , elle l'aimer et de deux , il s'était passé assez de choses comme ça , pour lui.

V- Bon , t'as gagné ! Je laisse tomber .En tout cas , je vais prendre en main MA santé . Allez Ray , Tyson et Max on va manger .

Pendant que les autres mangeaient , il alla dans sa chambre .

_C'est vrai , je suis faible . Mais , ce n'est pas pour ça que je me laisserais faire !Un Hiwatari ne doit jamais se laisser faire . Mais qu'est-ce que je dis , ça y est , je recommence à parler comme mon grand père . D'ailleurs , si je me rappelle bien , c'est à cause de lui que je ne mange plus le matin ,et ni le midi , si je me souviens bien ..._

**Flash back :**

C'était un matin . J'avais 5 ans .Que 5 ans . C'était deux ans après le meurtre de ma mère et la disparition de mon père . Mais , pour l'assassinat et la disparition , je vais essayer de l'oublier . Donc , à mes trois ans , je suis venu habiter chez mon grand-père : Voltaire .C'est le pire des tyrans et j'en suis conscient .Et qu'en j'y pense , le pire c'est que je suis fait de sang et de chaire qui vient de lui . Bref , depuis que je suis venu habiter chez mon grand-père , ce qui était contre ma volonté , j'ai appris que je ne vivrais jamais pour moi mais pour autrui . Ensuite , j'ai voulu me défendre mais à 3 ans tous ce qu'on peut faire c'est jouer aux voitures et encore , je n'en avais pas le droit . Mais bon , j'ai grandit avec .Je me rappelle encore de ma chambre .Mon lit au fond à gauche .Une petite table de nuit à côté de mon lit .En fait ma chambre c'était une chambre de militaire .On peut très bien vivre dans un manoir sans pour autant dormir dans une chambre première classe . Il était 6 heure , le réveil venait de sonner .

Quelqu'un toque à la porte .

?- Allez lève toi fainéant !!!!

Je me lève . Je descend déjeuner et mon grand-père m'attend .Je suis inquiet d'habitude , il ne vient qu'après le déjeuner pour voir mon entraînement.

V- Bonjour Kai ! Tu as bien dormi ? Bon je vais vite aller au fait . J'en ai marre de te voir de goinfrer de tartines ! Tu dois manger sainement !

K- Mais ... mais je n'ai le droit qu'a du chocolat au lait et à un gâteaux .

V- Eh ben quand même ! Et d'ailleurs pour te punir de ton insolence tu ne vas plus manger le matin !

K- Ma maîtresse a dit que .... Que il fallait manger le matin !

V- tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

Sur ces mots , il me tira par le bras et m'emmena dans une pièce qui m'était inconnu . Elle était truffée de machine qui à mon avis n'allait pas être amie avec moi .

V- Ta journée commence bien Kai .On va juste utiliser ça !

Il me montra une machine truffées de stylets , de pointes , de calculateurs et il y avait un écran où il y avait marqué la santé du patient qui était dessus . Je ne voulait pas y aller , mais on a pas toujours le choix .

Après , il me prit le bras ( je ne portais pas encore d'avant bras ) et me mit sur le siège.

Il tourna un levier rouge et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé . Cette sorte d'électricité me faisait tremblait à vu d'œil , mais je ne ressentais rien même pas de la douleur .Le seul problème c'est qu'après je n'avais plu faim , à part quelque fois le soir mon corps exiger de la nourriture .Quand je devins plus grand j'ai entendu dire Voltaire à un scientifique qu'il avait voulu que j'arrête de manger pour faire une expérience .Je n'avais servi que de cobaye . Donc , même si je n'étais pas en train de manger , il m'aurait sortit une excuse , il voulait juste savoir ce ça ferait à mon corps , même si j'aurais put crever ! Et c'est après cette révélation , que je ne servais que de cobaye , que je compris pourquoi je n'avais pas de carnet de santé .Si un médecin savait que mon grand-père faisait des expériences sur moi... je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait ..

Voilà c'est depuis ce jour que je ne mange plus . C'est fou mais j'ai l'impression de raconter mon histoire à quelqu'un . J'espère que personne ne m'espionne .Il le regretterais très cher..

**Fin du flash Back .**

_Bon , ils doivent avoir finis de manger .Il faut vraiment qu'on commence l'entraînement . D'ailleurs , je ne le sens pas très bien ce tournoi ._

IL sortit de sa chambre . Violaine faisait la vaisselle . Ray lisait , Max et Tyson jouait au jeu vidéo .

K- Vous vous préparez on va sentraîner .

_Je voulais commencer l'entraînement demain, , mais j'ai vraiment envie de m'entraîner ._

V- On arrive. Laisse nous 5 min pour qu'on puisse mettre nos chaussurres .

K- hum !

Dès que les autres furent près , ils partirent dans la cave où attendait un blade stadium .

T- Allez , on se combat tous . Celui dont la toupie continu de tourner gagne :

V- Mais ce n'est pas de ...

T- C'est pas grave ça nous entraînera !

3 , 2 , 1 HIPER VITESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les 5 beybladeurs lancèrent leur toupies. Violaine s'attaqua sur Max après quelques coups de toupie Max fit une petite ruse qui se monta contre lui . Il se fit éjecter . Kai , quand à lui , s'ennuyait . Il était beaucoup trop fort contre eux . Il éjecta Ray en un coup .Violaine , elle , éjecta Tyson après 5 min de combats .

_Je vais pas rester planter ici pendant une heure . Bon , allez , je vais l'achever ._

Sur cette pensée , la toupie de Kai se dirigea vers la toupie de Violaine et l'éjecta au premier choc .

V- Ca se peut pas , personne ne m'a jamais battu , et pas aussi facilement .

K- Vous êtes nul ! Regardez-vous , entraînez-vous, je vous le conseille ...

T- Non ! J'ai prévu une sortie , de toute façons on ne nous battra jamais , on les CHAMPIONS !!!!!!

K- Comme vous voudrez , après tout c'est pas moi qui aurait la honte quand tu auras perdu un match .

T- Je ne perdrais jamais !

K- C'est ça !Violaine vient de t'éjecter !

Tyson , s'en alla furieux , il détestait avoir tort . Et pourtant , il devait acceptait qu'il de venait nul quand il ne s'entraînait pas .

Kai s'en alla pour se promener , il était 18 heure 30.

_Bon , il est 18 heure 30 , je vais me promener jusqu'à 20heure30 , ils auront manger normalement . Si je rentre à 7 heure , Violaine va essayait de jouer les mères poules avec moi et je déteste ça . Au moins ici , je peut- être au clame et surtout être seul _

Quand il commença à marcher il sentit quelqu'un qui était derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Violaine ....

K- POURQUOI TU M'AS SUIVIT ?

V- Ben, pour te dire qu'on va manger à 7 heure 30 et pour me promener avec toi ...

K- Vas te promener toute seule , sans moi et vous manger aussi sans moi ! C'est pas difficile à comprendre non ?

Et sur ces mots , Kai se retourna et recommença à marcher .Mais Violaine le suivait toujours . Il détestait que l'on s'attache à lui où que l'on s'occupe de lui .

_Dire qu'elle fait partie de mon équipe ! Le tournoi commence après demain . Pfffff ! Je vais rentrer et m'entraîner dans ma chambre ._

Il fit demi-tour .Violaine croyait qu'elle avait gagner en suivant Kai .Mais non , vu que Kai s'enfermera dans sa chambre .

Quand il arriva dans la maison , le beaux ténébreux se dirigea dans sa chabre mais celle-ci était fermée à clef .

K- Violaine , Viens-ici !

V- OUI ??

Violaine arriva et fit son sourire le plus innocemment possible .

K- Donne-moi la clef de ma chambre Immédiatement .

V- Quoi ?!? J'ai déjà eu du mal à la trouver alors ....

K- Et en plus tu as fouiller dans ma chambre !

V- Pas tout à fait , mais ....

K- Rends moi ma clef et je ne te taperais qu'un peu .

V- Tu ne vas pas taper une fille , tout de même ?

Quand elle dit cette phrase , La jeune fille recula . Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire taper .

K- Tu veux que je te montre si je ne suis pas cap ?

Kai avait l'air très méchant et il avait un sourire très machiavélique . ET dans ses yeux ont pouvait voir qu'il avait peur que Violaine ai trouvé quelque chose à son sujet , qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher aux autres . Et ce fut ce que Violaine vit aux yeux gris de Kai .

Kai avançait en même temps qu'ils se parlait . Il avait les poings qui se crispait .

V- Je vais te rendre ma ... Ta clef . Mais je n'ai rien trouvé à ton sujet , et ce n'était pas dans mes intentions ....

Sur ces mots elle lui rendit les clefs . Il les prit , lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle en eu un énorme frisson .

Kai ouvrit la porte , le jeune Russe avait eu peur qu'elle trouve son médaillon . Il ouvrit vite le tiroir et le trouva et l'ouvrit . Son médaillon venait de sa mère . Dedans il y avait : l'heure et une photo de lui , de sa petite sœur et de sa mère . Aussi , une chanson se mit en route . Sa mère était un inventeur . Elle adorait imaginé des objets qui ferait voyager les gens et après elle les inventait .

La chanson s'éleva .

_Je souviens il me semble d'un médaillon qu'on inventé ensemble ,_

_Je me souvient d'un souvenir le plus merveilleux de mes souvenirs ,_

_Aime moi, et j'existerais loin du froid de novembre ,_

_Aime moi et je t'aimerais loin du vent de Décembre._

_Je me souviens il me semble des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble _

_Je me souviens de tes rires et de tes sourires_

_Aime-moi et j'existerais loin du meurtre de novembre _

_Aime moi et je t'aimerais pour que l'on soit enfin ensemble_

Il aimait énormément cette berceuse , c'est sa mère qui l'avait inventé . Et c'est sa mère qui l'a chanté . Personne ne connaît ce genre de médaillon à part lui et sa sœur . Sa sœur à disparu quand il était petit et seul sa sœur à le même médaillon que lui .

Depuis qu'il était enfant , il n'a jamais trouvé sa soeur .Quelque fois il se demandait si c'était Violaine, elle connaissait Voltaire mais il était certains que ce n'était elle car sa sœur avait les cheveux blonds ....

Et sur cette berceuse il s'endormit .

Violaine avait entendu cette berceuse car elle avait écouté à la porte . Elle aimait beaucoup cette berceuse ...

Elle songeait ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain . Elle avait regardé les toupies de Tyson , de Max , et de Ray , elle étaient abîmé et elle ne savais réparé que sa toupie .Alors elle eut une idée .

Le lendemain , Kai se réveilla à 2heure 30 et tout ce qu'il avait fait était de se reposer . A 8 heures , il entendit Violaine se réveiller . Et à 9heure , quelqu'un sonna à la porte ....

?- Salut !

V- Salut !

?- Tu vas bien ? TU es nouvelle dans cette équipe ?

Tyson se réveilla à cette voix , il la reconnaissait .Il sortit de sa chambre et cria dans toute la maison :

KENNY , C'EST TOI !!!!!!!!??????????????????

C- Oui , c'est bien moi , mais reprend tes nouvelles habitudes , appelle-moi Chef !

T- Heu , je voulait te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour la dispute .

Ch- OH, c'est déjà oublier . C'et Violaine qui m'a appelé pour me demander de revenir dans l'équipe et j'ai accepté sans hésité .

T-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais sinon ?

C- je suis retourné chez moi et je suis retourné à l'école . J'avais décidait de devenir scientifique ..

T- Ok, je vais t'aménager une chambre !

Tout le monde se leva et tous furent content que Kenny soit revenut , à part Vous-savez-qui ( et on est pas dans Harrypotter ! ), Ils firent la fête et s'entraînèrent et Le Chef confectionna des toupie pour Ray , Max et Tyson et là , on revit les champions du monde .En faite tous ce qu'il leur manquer était leur ami.

T- Allez , on va tous se coucher et se réveiller tôt car demain le tournoi commence !!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà , j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vais vous demander de m'écrire des rewiews , et aussi ( car Leen m'a dit que je n'acceptait pas les rewiews anonymes ) , quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on fait pour acceptait des rewiews venant des fanficeurseuses et des anonymes ?

Envoyer moi des rewiews , please !

Aufait , rien que grâce à certains mots , savez vous d'où la berceuse , grâce à : loin du vent de décembre , et loin du froid de novembre .

Sinon , j'ai changé certaines paroles et ça colle aussi pour la nationalité de Kai !

Sachant qu'il est ...

Cette berceuse vient d'un film Walt Disney qui a connu un grand succès !

Est-ce que Violaine serait la sœur de Kai ? Oui et non ?

Car comment expliquerais –elle qu'elle aime Kai ? Peut-tre serais-ce de l'amour fraternelle ?...


	6. Rêves et cauchemar

Vivre , est-ce que c'est prouver

Qu'on vit ?

Les écritures en italiques ce sont ce que pense Kai .

Disclamer : Les personnages que vous reconnaissezsont à la série sinon les autres à moi !

Lison :

merci , je te donne ce que tu veux : la suite !

Leen :

Merci , ouais , je suis heureuse de recevoir les rewiews anonymes ! Merci , jenvoie la suite !

Terpsichore :

Merci ! Violaine et Kai sont frère et seur ? Ah Ah ! ( sourire sadique )

Le secret de Kai ? tu le sauras en temps voulu , lol !!

Merci , je t'envoie la suite !

Etoile du Soir :

Merci de m'avoir dit comment fallait faire pour les rewiews anonymes , je ne sais pas comment te remercier , mais pour la pub pour ma fic , c'est pas la peine car ceux qui lisent c'est qui sont interressés ! si ca n'intérresse pas les autres , il faut les laissée tranquille !

Merci ! Je t'envoie la suite !

Bon allez , je dois vous embêter à papoter . J'envoie la suite !

Chapitre 6 : Rêve et cauchemar .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain , Lundi 22 Novembre .

Violaine se leva .Elle ne voulait pas le dire mais elle avait le trac , le championnat commençe aujourd'hui et c'est première fois qu'lle en fait un officiel , d'habitude c'était dans les banlieue qu'elle faisait des championnats ! Quand elle alla dans la cuisine , Kai était sur le canapé , il astiquait sa toupie et regarder si elle n'était pas abîmée .

-Salut !

-Hum .

-Je prends ça pour un salut ! Je vais aller réveiller les autres .

-Non , c'est bon , je vais le faire .

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car , toi tu mets une heure à les réveiller .

Sur ces mots , Kai alla dans chaque chambre et :

Il ouvrit les volets , enleva leur couvertures et cria :

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! LE TOURNOI VA COMENCER !

- Mais heu …………………. Se plaigna Max .

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? interrgea Ray .

-C'est clair !

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre , le tournoi va commencer . Kenny est parti nous inscrire .

- Oh c'est bon Violaine . Calmos !

Après un long moment de silence , Tyson , Ray , et Max se décidèrent d'aller s'habiller .

Quand ils arrivèrent au tournoi, Kenny arriva .

-Salut , je nous ai tous inscrits !

Et t'as demandé quelles équipes il y a ?

- Ben , non …

-Y a nous !

Tous les BladesBreakers se retournèrent et firent face aux WhiteTigers .

Mariah ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !

-Ouais ! Ca fait 2 ans .

Tyson qui s'apprêtait à pleurer :

Allez , on doit y aller , snif .

Après les retrouvailles de ce couple , Ray discuta de tous et de rien avec Gary , Lee et Kevin .

Arrivés au championnat :

- BIENVENU A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! JE SUIS VOTRE FIDELE JAZZZZZZZMAN !

Nous allons accueillir les meilleures équipes de beyblade au monde !

D'ailleurs nous informons les spectateurs de la nouvelle règle : Il y a un round en plus à chaque match qui , avant , était constituée des trois parties ! Donc , il doit y avoir un joueur dans chaque équipe en plus !

Voici maintenant les équipes :

Applaudissez les WhiteTigers , avec une nouvelle dans l'équipe :Sélénia !

Mariah est redoutable avec son spectre : Gallux !

Lee , capitaine , féroce avec son spectre : Diodimon ! ( c'est pas son vrai spectre mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom ! )

Gary , gourmand , avec Yetoyshima ! (idem )

Kévin , malin , avec Yoshimitsu ! (idem )

Et , nous aurons le niveau de Sélénia quand elle sera devant le bladestadium !

Accueillez haut et fort : Les Majestics ! avec Frédéric , prince d'Allemagne !

Robert , le capitaine de l'équipe et Prince Anglais , est féroce avec Lionnyx !

Enriqué , prince Italien , est charmeur avec Piséis !

Olivier , Prince Français , est fantastique avec Licorna !

Jhonny , Prince Bulgare , est bagarreur avec Magistratume !

Et Frédéric , qui va nous montrer son talent tout à l'heure !Maintenant , je vais vous présentez les Americans Plays , Showwoff , Les Shadows , les AllsStars !

Maintenant les deux moments que vous attendez tous :

Les DEMOLITIONS Boys !

Quand le présentateur prononça le nom de cette équipe , Kai eu des frissons et leur lança un regard noir .

Avec Adeline , en nouvelle coéquipière !

_Quoi ?!? Ca me rappelle quelque chose ce nom , mais quoi ?_

_Et ce visage ? Rappelle toi Kai , bon sang !_

-Et maintenant laissez place aux BladesBreakers !Avec Violaine , une Autrichienne !

_Mince , je n'ai pas pus écouter la présentation d'Adeline …_

- Avec :

Tyson , qui est le champion incontestable de ce sport grâce Dragoon !

Max , le plus joyeux de l'équipe , qui tient sa bonne humeur avec Draciel !

Ray , le beau chinois , maître du karaté ggrâce à Driger !

Kai , le froid , l'hostile et le meilleur beybladeur de tous les temps avec Dranzer !

ET espérons , qu'avec Violaine , leur réputations et leur force d'équipe se propagerons !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Allez , que le tournois commence :

Aujourd'hui nous aurons un match à 4 rounds , qui opposera : les BladesBreakers aux AllsStars !

Mais d'abord , une petite pause !

Ah , enfin ! Tout ce blabla m'endormait !

De toutes façons , la seule chose qui ne t'endorme pas c'est un hamburger !

Soudain , les AllsStars arrivèrent , Judith , la mère de Max en première :

Bonjour !

-Bonjour Maman , ca va ?

Ben oui ! Je ne peux pas rester longtemps car nous serons adversaires , au faites il y a Emily !

Très drôle Maman !

QUE LES BEYBLADEURS CHOISIS LEUR COMBATTANTS CAR CA VA COMMENCER !

Bon , allez c'est qui , qui va combattre ?

En premier , Tyson , ensuite , Ray , après Violaine et ensuite Max …

Non .

-Et pourquoi , Kai ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il combatte car sa mère fait partie de l'équipe adverse .

Pfff ! c'est bien la première fois que Monsieur parle , alors pourquoi devrait 'on t'écouter ?

Ouais , je combattrais point , barre !

QUE LES BEYBLADEUR S'AVANCE VERS L'ARENE !

Tyson s'avança vers l'arène et , comme d'habitude , il commença à lever la bras vers le publique en sautillant et en criant : Je suis le meilleur !

JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR , JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR !

T'as pas bientôt finis de faire le gamin ?

OH , c'est bon Nick !

Bon , allez , mets toi devant moi perdant .

C'est drôle , tu te parle à toi même !

3 ,

Bonne chance !

-2 ,

c'est ça , Tyson ! Mauvaise chance !

HYPER VITESSE !

Il lançèrent leur toupie . Tyson était bien partit , il avat une bonne cadence et semblait avoir une bonne endurance .

-Alors Dizzy ?

Ca va ! Peut mieu faire !

Je m'en douter .

Pourquoi vous dîtes-ça ! , dit Max , il est a son niveau maximum !

Pour rien … Répondit mystérieusement Kenny .

Et oui , en 1 m 15 s TYSON A EJECTE SON ADVERSAIRE , C'EST UN RECORD !

En route pour le 2 eme Round !

Ray s'avança , et devant lui , Boulard aussi .

Bonne chance , s'écrièrent les deux beybladeurs .

3 , 2 , 1 HYPER CITESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les deux toupies étaient sur l'arène , elles semblaient toutes les deux êtres sur la défensives .Et , pendant ce temps là , dans les vestiaires des BladesBreakers …

Tu es vraiment sûrs que tu n'as pas de problèmes moralement et physiquement ? Tu peux tout me dire !

Non , VIUolaine , tu me laisses tranquille . Je n'ais rien .

Et sur ces mots , il s'en alla .

Violaine , seule dans les vestiaires , donna un coup de pojng dans le murt .

IL VA PARLER !

3 ème EROUND ! NINA CONTRE VIOLAINE §

Allez , j'y vais !

Les deux bleybladeuse s'avancèrent , :

Vous allez perdre , dit Nina .

C'est ça ! On en ai à 3 , pour nous et vous , vous n'avez qu'un !

3 , 2 , 1 HYPER VITESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Au premier coup , Nina fut éjectée .

Mais , NOUS AVONS LA UN AUTRE RECORD QUI EST DE 20 SECONDES DE MATCH !

Les bladesBreakers gagnent mais si jamais à l'autre match , leur équipier perd , les AllStars auront le point qui comptera double , ce qui fera : 2 à 3 et dans les deux cas , les AllStars vont perdre !

Applaudissez : Max contre Emily !!!!!!!!!!

3 , 2 , 1 HYPER VITESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Allez , Draciel , Attaque !

On se voit ce soir , Max ?

Bien sûr !

Devant le lac ?

Ok , à 18 heure ?

Bien sûr !

Je te laisse , gagner , de toutes façon dans les deux cas , mon équipe aurait perdu !

Max donna un choque à la beyblade de Emily qui fut éjectée .

VICTOIRE DES BLADESBREAKERS !

A DEMAIN , POUR LE MATCH : WHITETIGERS VS DEMOLITIONS BOYS !

Ouais , on a gagné le premier match ! ce soir on fait la fête !

C'est bon Tyson , on dirait que c'est la première fois qu'on gagne un match !

- Ouais , Ray a raison ! Et de toutes façon , je ne serais pas là ce soir . Je vais voir ma mère ! annonça Max .

- Moi aussi , je ne suis pas là ce soir . Je suis avec Mariah !!

Donc en bref ce soir , y a personne !

QUOI ? Et moi j'existe pas ?

Mais si , Violaine !

Et Kai ?

Oui , mais lui …

Quoi lui ?

ARRETEZ VOUS DEUX , cria Kai .

Après ce cris , il y eu un long moment de silence qui fut coupé par Max et Ray .

Salut , et bonne soirée !

Ouais salut ! dit Violaine .

Bon , allez , je vais manger et après me coucher .

Ca me fait une belle jambe Tyson ! dit Violaine .

Sur ces mots les 3 beybladeurs rentrèrent dans leur appartements .

Pendant ce temps là :

Salut Mariah !

Ray était allé dans un parc de la ville . Mariah était assise sur un bans . Elle avit les chveux roses , un pantalon blanc et une tee-shirt rose .

Salut , mon Ray .

Alors , comment ça se passe dans ton équipe ?

Très bien , sauf que ça serait mieux avec toi …

Tu ne vas pas encore essayait de me convaincre ?

Non , car j'ai appris que tu étais têtus !

Deux qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

Tout ce temps …

Mais ,

Ils tournèrent leur visage de sorte a ce qu'ils ne peuvent voir dans leur champs de visions , leur visage .

On peut continuer ,

-à s'aimer .

Cette discussion fut terminée par un baiser passionné .

A l'autre côté de la ville , devant un lac …

Emily ?

Emily était devant un grand lac , elle portait un chapeau , un manteau à fourrure bleu avec des bottes noirs et Max s'avoua qu'elle était super mignonne avec .

Oui ?

Salut , je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose …

Moi aussi …

Je vais le dire très vite , sinon je ne pourrais jamais te l'avouer …

Alors ?

Voilà , depuis que je t'ais vu , … heu , je t'adore , heu …non , je ne voulais pas commencer par là , …

Bon , qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Sur ces mots , Emily se le va et s'avança vers Max …

Je voulais te dire que heu … , je ressens pour toi , heu …, quelque chose d'étrange , heu …,

Emily était maintenant si proche du visage de Max , qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur respirations .

Comment te le dire , voilà , je

Et Emily l'embrassa . Quand ce fut finis , …

Alors t'as ma réponse ?

Oui , …

Pendant ce temps , chez eux , …

Bon , allez , je vais me coucher !

Bonne nuit Tyson !

Bonne nuit Violaine !

Je vais me promener .

Mais , il est 22 heure !

Ne joue pas la mère poule !

Sur ses mots , kai sortit .

Ca faisait dix minutes qu'il marchait .

_Pourquoi , j'ai l'air de reconnaître le visage d'Adeline ? Je ne la connais même pas mais son visage me dis quelque chose …_

-Tu me connais ?

Une voix mélodieuse le fit remettre ses pieds sur terre .

C'était Adeline , elle avait les yeux gris , les cheveux bleus et portais des guets , un pantalon baggy et un débardeur blanc .

Non .

Tu n'as pas l'air bavard ?

Tout en parlant elle s'avançait vers lui .

Quand elle fut près de lui , elle lui dit :

Je suis quelqu'un que tu cherches depuis toujours mais que tu refuses de voir , lui murmura- t'elle .

Les prophéties , c'est pas mon truc , dit-il en se détachant d'elle .

Tu comprendras ces paroles , quand le moment sera venu . Au faite , Kai , ta mère n'est pas morte comme tu le croit .

Quoi ?

_Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 3 ans et c'est à cause de ça que je suis allé chez mon grand-père car mon père …_

Alors , comment est elle morte ?

Dis ta version .

Je sais que ma mère a été tué par mon grand-père à coup de fusil .

Et ben , pas du tout . C'est toi qui l'a tué .

ET comment l'aurais-je tué ? Je savais très bien que c'étais ma mère .

Voltaire t'a injecté de la asyphexatone ( ne cherchez pas ce produit vient d'être inventé par moi ) c'est un produit qui fait perdre tous les moyens à celui qui en ai la victime , et celui qui lui a injectait peut lui donner n'importe quelle ordre , la victime l'executera , sans jamais sans rappellé !

Tu mens !

NON !

-JE NE TE CROIS PAS !

Alors pourquoi paniques- tu ? Espèce d'assassin !

C'en était trop , il s'en alla . Il courait le plus loin possible de la fille .

_Ce n'est pas possible . Je ne pourrais pas l'avoir tuée , non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Il cria en son fort intérieur . Il aurait bien aimer crier dehors mai , ça faisait pas partie de son éducation.

Arrivé chez lui , il se jeta sur son lit , tous le monde dormait , à part deux personnages …

- C'est un rêve ? murmurèrent Max et Ray dans leur lits .

C'est un cauchemar ? murmura Kai dans son lit .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà , j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vais vous demander de m'écrire des rewiews , merci à Etoile du Soir de m'avoir dit comment fallait faire pour reçevoir des rewiews anonymes !

llez,


	7. indices dans les passé

Vivre est-ce que c'est prouver qu'on vit ?

Reviews :

Terpsichore :

Je suis sadique , c'est dans ma nature !, Attends un peu , le suspense va encore durer .

Lepiaf :

Les scènes de romantisme et les scènes de combats étaient courte , c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas trop douée pour ca mais je vais m'améliorer !

Etoile de Soir :

Pour tes questions , je ne te dirais rien ! lol , tu lis et au fur et à mesure sans vous en rendre compte vous saurez tout !

Sinon pour tes conseils de scènes trop courtes je vais m'améliorer !

Leen :

Ah ah , tu vas attendre pour ces questions là !

Fijie Dark :

Lol , alors je suis ta belle sœur vu que je suis sa petite-amie !

Petit-ange271 :

Y a pas d'action ? Lis bien alors parce que si tu trouves qu'ils n'y avait pas d'action c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il y a une ou plusieurs révélation …

Lison :

Merci !! Mais le suspense continu !

££££££££- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - £££££££

Tout d'abords je souhaite à tous une bonne année , une bonne santé et mes merveilleux vœux !

Mon chapitre a été en retard car j'ai un blème avec mon ordi , je ne pouvais plus allé dessus à cause d'un virus et là , je met la fanfiction à partir de l'ordinateur d'une amie donc le chapitre suivant va peut-être , lui aussi , être en retard !

Allez , j'envoie la suite !

Chapitre 7 : indices dans le passé .

Un assassin , je suis un assassin ?Est-ce moi qui ai tué ma mère ?

Kai n'en pouvait plus . Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit car il ne pensait plus qu'à lui et à sa mère , plus rien n'existait , il n'entendait plus rien de l'extérieur , il cherchait des indices qui prouverait que ce n'était pas lui qui aurait tué sa mère , si il y en avait …

_Je suis désolé maman ._

La première larme coula , ce qui fit sursauter le beaux ténébreux .

_Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé . Ca fait tout drôle , la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré , c'était quand j'avais 5 ans !_

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier …_

**FLASH BACK :**

- Allez Kai , il est 7 heure du matin tu vas être en retard c'est ton premier jour !

Mon dernier réveil doux , si j'aurais su j'en aurais du en profiter .

- Au fait , bon anniversaire mon chéri !

Elle me donna un bisou sur le front , je sens encore cette trace …

Ah oui , mon anniversaire , je ne peux pas me rappeler quel jour .Je ne m'en souviens pas depuis une autre anecdote …

Oh , j'entends des gloussement , c'est Adeline , ma petite sœur

Qui a un an de moins que moi .

Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis , pauvre de moi .

Après une première journée de maternelle , qui me sembla ennuyante , ( dessins , collages stupides) je suis rentré chez moi .

J'ai ouvert la porte et ma mère était devant ( c'était le début d'un week-end) .

- Alors , comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien , la maternelle , c'est pas mal …

Je mens à ma mère car à chaque fois que je suis malheureux , elle veut tout faire pour je sois heureux , et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'embête pour quelqu'un comme moi .

- Je propose que tu fasses tes devoirs et qu'ensuite on fasse la fête !

Ma mère , Irianotcha ( c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ) , avait l'habitude de me dire '' je propose que '' , mais je savais très bien que c'était un ordre plus chaleureux que : '' Vas faire tes devoirs '' .

Après avoir fait mes devoirs ( collages stupides ), je suis allé préparé la table et ma mère était dans la cuisine en train de préparé le gâteau avec Adeline .

Pour nos anniversaires , nous n'avions jamais de cadeau comme les autres . Pour les enfants '' normaux'' , leurs parents leurs achetaient des cadeaux dans des magasins mais , ma mère les faisait elle-même et elle disait : Un anniversaire ne signifie pas cadeaux mais plutôt le commencement d'un an de plus dans sa vie .

- C'est l'heure , on mange !

Le repas est habituel , que jusqu'au dessert , après ma mère est allée dans la cuisine et elle a éteins la lumière de la salle à manger et en portant le gâteau , elle commença à chanter la même chanson que chantent les parent à leurs enfants le jour de leurs anniversaires .

Elle posa le gâteau sur la table délicatement .

- Allez , fais un vœu et souffle les bougies avant d'ouvrir ton cadeau .

Mon vœu s'était de vivre heureux tout ma vie ainsi que pour ma sœur et moi et aussi de vivre toujours lié et ensemble .

Alors que je m'apprêtais à souffler mes 5 bougies qui activerait mon une troupe d'homme défonça la porte .

C'était Voltaire , Boris et ses hommes de mains .

Depuis toujours j'ai essayé d'enlever ce souvenir de ma mémoire mais les souvenirs les plus douloureux sont les plus dur à oublier .

Voltaire attrapa ma mère par les cheveux cependant , elle eut le temps de me dire :

- SAUVE TOI AVEC TA SŒUR LE PLUS LOIN POSSIBLE !!

Alors , je prie ma sœur et je lui dis :

- Cache toi dans la cabane et ne fait plus qu'un avec la forêt , vite !

- Viens avec moi !

- Non , je vais aidé maman .

- J'ai peur .

Quand je l'ai entendu dire ça , je me senti plein de compassion pour elle alors je me mis devant elle :

- Maman et moi on ne sera pas toujours là pour toi …

- Kai , viens avec moi !

- Tiens , prends ça !

Je lui donna un bracelet africains .

- Quand tu auras peur , tu le prendras et tu le serrera dans ton poing et tu attendra en fermant les yeux et nous seron là .

- Promis ?

- Juré ! Allez va vite !

Adeline partit , moi je me mit dans un placard et je mit la porte entre ouverte de sorte à entendre ce que disais ma mère et aussi de voir tout .

- Pourquoi est-tu venu le jour d'anniversaire de mon fils ?

- Pour lui donner son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire !

- Il n'a rien avoir avec tes histoires .

-Je le veux , il n'a pas de père , je vais le remplacer .

- Tu es son grand-père , pas son père .

- Tu sais je ne voi/

- LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE , LUI ET NOUS !

Ma mère avait coupé la parole à mon grand-père et il détestait ça .

Voltaire la gifla d'une telle force qu' elle en tomba . Quand je vis ça , je sortis du placard et je donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Voltaire.

Vite ! attrapez moi ce gamin !

Ma mère en profita pour me prendre et nous partâmes dans la forêt .

Au bout de 10 minutes , nous aperçûmes la cabane et nous y montèrent . On cacha l'échelle de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse plus y rentrer .

Dès que nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur , Adeline sauta sur nous et me chuchote :

J'ai fait ce que tu as dit , je pris le bracelet , je l'ai serré très fort dans mon poing et j'ai fermé les yeux , je vous ai vu et ensuite je les ai ouvert et vous étiez là !

Tu vois , je ne t'avais pas menti !

Non , tu avait raison .

Alors , grâce à toi , nous sommes là !

Tu sais Kai , je t'aime .

Puis ma mère me dit :

Tu sais Kai , je crois que tu n'as pas trop envie d'ouvrir un cadeau , donc , la prochaine fois que tu reviendras ici , tu l'ouvrira , il sera là .

ET elle me montra un tiroir cachait avec le mur que moi , qui , ait passé le plus de temps dans la cabane que ma mère et ma sœur , je ne savais pas ça .

Et n'oublie pas, je tiens à ce que tu le sache , ce cadeau possède bien des secrets et je sais que quand tu seras grand tu sauras les résoudre …

Ensuite , ma mère me prit dans ses bras moi , et ma sœur et nous enlaça comme si c'étais la dernière fois que nous serions tous les quatre .

Si jamais on est tous séparé , promettez moi , que vous deux , vous essayerez de vous retrouver .

Mais , pourquoi on serait séparé ?

Tu sais Adeline , tout le monde n'est pas pour notre bonheur .

Alors , puisqu'il en est ainsi , Adeline et Moi , nous te le promettons .

Oui , on te le promet .

Oh , mes doux enfants , si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime .

Puis , un silence s'installa .

Si jamais Voltaire nous retrouve , courez les plus vite possible .

Le silence s'installe encore . Puis ,ma mère , sentant que la tension s'installait de plus en plus , nous chanta , pour la dernière fois , la berceuse :

Je me souviens il me semble , 

_D'un médaillon qu'on inventait ensemble ,,_

_Je me souviens d'un souvenir ,_

_Le plus merveilleux de mes souvenirs :_

_Aime moi et je t'aimerais,_

_Loin du froid de Novembre,_

_Aime moi et j'existerais ,_

_Loin du vent de Décembre, _

_Je me souviens il me semble, _

_D'un jeu qu'on inventait ensemble,_

_Je me souviens de tes rires et de ton sourire,_

_Aime moi et je t'aimerais ,_

_Loin du froid de Novembre, _

_Aime moi et j'existerais,_

_Pour que l'on soit en fin ensemble. _

Puis nous entendîmes des bruits de pas et des voix .

Ils doivent être là .

Souvenez vous , Monsieur Voltaire , qu'il y a t 'il dans leur jardin .

Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Boris .

Puis , le silence revint et j'ai regardé par la fentre et j'ai vu Boris amenait une échelle .

Ma mère était derrière moi et elle me chuchota :

Ne dis rien à ta sœur . Nous sommes pris au piège , profitons de ces dernières secondes ensemble.

Avant que les ennemis n'ont pu monter , j'ai poussé ma mère de la cabane et j'ai sauté avec ma sœur . Alors que les hommes de mains nous chercher dans la cabane Voltaire et Boris nous poursuivais .

Mais , par malchance , ma sœur trébucha , et moi et ma mère s'arrêtèrent . En une seconde , je suis allé voir Adeline et je l'ai aidé à se relever .et on est vite reparti avec ma mère .

Il y a un chemin de fer , d'habitude à cette heure çi , il y a un train qui passe , nous le prendrons .

Puis le train arriva et nous courûmes après , je prie ma soeur et je la projeta dedans . Elle me tendit la main mais je n'ai pas réussi à la prendre . pendant ce temps , Voltaire pris un bout de bâton et me le lança sur la tête et je tomba .

Ma mère me releva vite . Le seul problème est que nous avions oublier Boris qui se mit devant ma mère .

Ma mère s'arrêta , nous étions pris au piège , nous avions raté le train et perdu Adeline .

Laissez partir mon fils , je vous en prie .

-Non .

Puis , Voltaire pris ma mère et l'assomma , quant à moi je suivi le même sort .

Quand , je me suit réveiller , il n'y avait pas ma mère et j'ai pleuré . Soudain , Voltaire , rentra .

Bonjour bonhomme .

Où est ma maman ?

-D'abord on dit bonjour ensuite on arrête de pleurer .

Je redoubla de pleurs .

Lui qui étais à bout de patience , me prie par les cheveux et me jeta violemment contre le mur et il me donna des coups à un tel point que j'étais en sang .

TU AS COMPRIS , ICI , ON NE PLEURE PAS .

Pour ce qui c'est passé pendant mon évanouissement , je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé , donc , c'est très probable que j'ai tué ma mère .

**Fin du Flash Back :**

Voilà , et sans le vouloir , je me suis rappeler : mon dernière anniversaire , mon dernier moment avec ma mère et ma sœur , ma promesse , mon cadeau et mes derniers sentiments .

Des larmes coulées en abondance le long des joues de Kai .

Allez kai , lève toi , il est 7 heure .

Le beaux ténébreux se leva et rencontra sur son chemin Violaine .

Salut … Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges .

Ca ne te regarde pas .

On dirait que t'as pleuré .

Humpf .

Kai se dirigea vers le salon.

Il me cache encore quelque chose …

Mais cette fois-ci ,il n'y survivra pas s'il en arrive à pleurer .

Arrête de t'occuper de Kai .

Elle se retourna et se retrouva devant Kai .

Oh , tu m'as fait peur .

Ce n'était pas dans les intentions.

Tu as l'aire en pleine forme .

Oh , j'ai passé une soirée agréable hier .

C'est drôle , MAX m'adit la même chose .

Le cadeau , LE CADEAU ! IL faut que je retourne dans la cabane pour savoir ce secret , ça expliquera peut-être mon secret …

_££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££_

Voilà , c'est fini , il n'y a pas trop d'action , ici , pour ce chapitre , c'est plutôt pour faire des hypothèses se posait des questions .

En parlant de ça , si vous avez une idée du secret de Kai , de l'identité d'Adeline et de Violaine , du cadeau , dîtes moi ce que c'est et surtout pourquoi !

Comme ça , je saurais si vous suivez l'histoire et si vous avez bien lu la fanfiction car il a beaucoup d'indices que je n'ai pas mit en évidence !

Et , s'il vous plait veuillez excusez mon retard pour la fanfiction !

Exocnes.


	8. On ne peut tomber plus bas

Vivre est-ce que c'est prouver qu'on vit ?

Chapitre 8 : On ne peut tomber plus bas.

_Le cadeau, il faut que je le retrouve pour essayer d'élucidait ce …. Meurtre . Je me souviens , c'est à entre Vyborg et le lac Ladozkore ozero . Mais maintenant comment est-ce que je peux y aller sans attirer le doute chez les uns et l'attention chez les autres ?_

Violaine était dans le salon et elle regardait Kai ou plutôt elle l'espionnait : le moindre geste pouvait lui donner un indice de ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait demandé à Ray , Tyson , Max de partir faire un tour , le regard autoritaire de Violaine et les visages d'enthousiasmes de Max et Tyson firent changer d'avis Ray pour manquer l'entraînement . Dès qu'ils furent partis , Violaine ferma la porte du salon et elle se mit devant Kai .

Bon , alors , tu me dis ce qui se passe . Je ne te cache pas que je suis inquiète pour toi .

Mêles-toi de tes oignons.

Allez ! Ca t'allègera d'un poids très lourd .

…

Violaine commençait à perdre patience, la colère montait.

Laisse moi tranquille .

Violaine , à bout de patience , lorsque Kai se dirigea vers sa chambre , le plaqua contre le mur violemment . Et elle lui chuchota comme pour rassurer un enfant :

Tu ne comprends pas , je ne te veux pas du mal . Je te veux du bien . Je veux t'aider

Lâche-moi !

Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'aura rien dit .

Lâche moi , lâche moi , lâche moi , dit-il en se laissant glissant contre le mur .

Je suis désolée , dit-elle , en se mettant à sa hauteur .

Long silence , Kai faisait tout pour éviter le regard de Violaine , mais celui-ci voulait à tout prix captiver son attention .

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? J'en ai marre mais laissez-moi tranquille nom de Dieu . Je n'en peux plus de cette vie de chien . Dès que j'en aurais fini avec ce meurtre , je crois que je prendrais un repos paisible où personne ne pourras me faire du mal , où je pourrais enfin être en paix …

Kai se leva et s'en alla dans se chambre et plein de tristesse , il s'endormit sur son lit . Quand il se réveilla , Violaine était devant lui assise sur ses jambes , il ne pouvait ni se levait ni s'échapper : il était à sa merci .

QU 'EST –CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Tu te rappelles , je t'avais dit que je voulais soigner ton ventre , et c'est ce que je vais faire !

Kai se débattit violemment met c'était voué à l'échec , Violaine était vraiment déterminé .

Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à me soigner , à savoir ce que je ressens ce que je fais ? dit-il en murmurant très doucement , fatigué et lassé de se qui lui arrivé .

Parce que je suis ton amie , que tu le veuille ou non !

Elle souleva le tee-shirt de Kai et elle vit d'énormes bleux , blessures profondes ..

D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?

De personne .

Et elle commmença à soigner tout cela en pensant comment est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir échappé à la vengeance de Kai ..

P e n d a n t c e t e m p s , . . .

Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est amoureuse de Kai ?

Oui? Monsieur Voltaire .

Ca à intérêt à être passager , sinon ça va rater toute l'éducation qui lui à été faite pendant des années …. Elle va goûter à ma vengeance , cette jeune fille , comment s'appelle t'elle ?

Violaine Strilini , elle semble être une excellent joueuse .

Adeline était à l'embrasure de la porte , elle se demandait si ça avait été une bonne idée de lui avoir dit tout ça .

Monsieur , je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée de lui avoir dit toutess ces choses … en plus c'était des mensonges ….

Non , vous n'avez donc rien compris ? Plus on l'enfoncera dans ces souvenir douloureux en lui mettant dans la tête que tout est de sa faute plus il s'enterrera et dons il ne fera que des bêtises , il sera anéanti et donc , il redeviendra Dark Kai !

D a n s l a c h a m b r e d e k a i

Voilà , j'ai finis ! Au faite Kai , pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on te touche tu frémis ?

Le russe s'était endormis , épuisé sur le lit pendant que Violaine lui faisait des soins .

Tu dors ? Voilà une bonne chose . Tu te reposeras , bon moi je ais allez préparez à manger .. pour ..

Tout-à-coup , un portable sonna c'était celui de Violaine .

Oui ?

Salut ! C'est Typhanie , Marjolaine et Gabrielle ! Monsieur Dickenson nous a demandé de venir pour t'aider à jenesaisquoi .

Ok , vous êtes où ?

Juste devant chez vous ! Avec Max Tyson et Ray !

Violaine ouvrit la porte e elle enlaça ses amie . Dans le salon , il faisaient connaissance .

Comment vous vous êtes connus ?

On a connus Violaine au Beyblade dans les banlieues !Elle nous avait battus à plat de couture !

Tyohanie avait les cheveux blonds et des lunettes rondes , elles avait tout le temps le sourire au lèvres et elle sentait la joie de vive , Marjolaine était brune et elle était plus goinfre et sans aucune lucidité . Gabrielle était sage sans pour autant être coincé , elle savait quand on devait s'arrêter .

Kenny arriva avec des valises et s'appreta à sortir …

Pourquoi t'as des valises ?

Pour partir .

Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait ?

J'ai dans mon ordi des inforations importantes su vos façons de jouer et toutes vos tactiques , je vous souhaite une grande alchance contre les demolitionBoys !

Quoi ? Depuis le début tu étais avec eux , mais pourquoi ?

Pour me venger , vous m'avez toujours traiter comme un pion vous vous serviez de moi , alors Tyson arrête de dire ces questions débiles !

Sur ces mots , il s'en alla . dehors dans une limousine noire .

Kai n'étais pas dans sa chambre , il était dans la forêt , dans la cabane . Il sortit le coffre et il s'apprêta à l'ouvir …

Joyeux anniversaire Kai !

Pourquoi tu fais que de m'espionnait Adeline ?

Pour te dire que ça doit faire du bien de se dire que tu aurais pu être en ce moment avec ta mère chez toi .. Mais bon , les erreurs du passé ne peuvent réparées le présent …

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

C'est de ta faute si vous avez étais attrapé , Non ? Souviens toi !

ARRETE ! LAISSE MOI !

Comme tu le voudras , je qrois que ta mère ne serais pas fière de toi , tu n'as pas tenu tas promesses , tu n'as pas retrouvée ta sœur qui ces dans quelles mains elle peut--être ?

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla , Kai en avait marre , tout était vraiment contre lui .

J'en ai marre , tout est de ma faute , quand j'y pense elle na pas tort , si je naurais pas été là , ma mère et ma sœur aurait été ensemble , pourquoi pourquoi

-POURQUOI ?

Il ouvrit le coffre et il trouva un cahier avec un cadeau . Le beau beybladeur se dit que ce n'était pas m'endroit pour ouvrir des cadeaux , mieux vaut le faire dans un lieu en sécurité .

_Quel lieu ?_

Ray était en train mauvaise posture , il était tombée amoureux de Gabrielle , mais il sortait avec Mariah , qui choisir ? Celle-ci , lui fiasait e yeux doux et elle avait des qualités qu'il recherchait chez une femme depuis toujours alors que Mariah ne manquait pas d'originalité ….

Tout le monde s'amusait mais Violaine alla voir comment allait Kai , pendant ce temps Kai était dans le jardin de la villa .

_Pitié qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué mon absence ! _

Violaine ouvrit la prote et découvrit Kai devant la fenêtre essouflé .

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être aussi essouflé ?

Rien , rien …

Voilà , c'est fini , je suis désolée pour tout cette absence mais j'avais un blème avec mon ordi ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et le prochaine va être consacré à Ray et les autre en parlant un peu moins de Kai , mais lisez bien les détails car certains , que vous penserez sans importance seront d'une grande utilité !

Donnez moi des Rewiews please ! because j'ai vraiment envie de savoir si ce que je fais c'est bien !

Merci et acceptez mes excuse pour ce long retard !

Exocnes .


End file.
